Kobara Lulu
Kobara Lulu '(小バラルル) is a main character of the ''Miniature Bloom Pretty Cure series. Lulu is a gentle, calm and quiet, 8-year old girl who is known to be very understanding. Lulu also loves making flowers and is at the top of her class at Little Bud Elementary. Lulu transforms into '''Cure Rose (キュアローズ), the little red flower of harmony. Bio Appearance Lulu is a pale-skinned girl with shoulder length, auburn hair tied in a pair of thin braids and shy, teal eyes. Lulu normal wears a short, white dress with a burgundy colored overall piece overtop with the right strap over her shoulder and the left langing down towards the elbow. Short, white socks and dark red flats. As Cure Rose, her eyes turn light pink. Her hair becomes a bright red shade and lengthens; It is now styled into a pair of buns, each with two rose clips with a crimson ribbon. She wears a short red and white dress with a short, crimson skirt, white and red armwarmers, short red and white boots and a white bow around her waist. On her chest is a crimson bow with a red flower in the center. Although, unlike her teammates, her boots only reach her ankles and an extra, longer layer is overtop the actual skirt part of her dress. Personality Lulu has been shown to be kind of a doormat and well . . . Not the best at sticking up for herself and always tries her hardest. Etymology Kobara (小バラ) - Translates to "Small Roses". An obvious referance to her alter ego Cure Rose, the Pretty Cure of Roses. Lulu (ルル) - A female baby name of Latin origin. Cure Rose "A little red flower that blooms gracefully, Cure Rose!" 優雅に咲く少し赤い花、キュアローズ！ Yūga ni saku sukoshi akai hana, Kyua Rōzu! Cure Rose (キュアローズ) is the official Pretty Cure alter ego of Lulu. In this form, she has the ability to control the power of flowers, especially roses. She also has enhanced speed and agility. Her main/signature attack is''' Rose Wall ' but with her Petal Swirl, the 'Petal Rose Swirl ' she can perform her upgrade attack 'Rosie Shield'. Attacks *'Rose Wall '(ローズウォール) - Her signature attack. *'Rosie Shield '(ロージーシールド) - Her upgrade/powerup attack. To perform this, she requires her respective Petal Swirl. Trivia *Lulu was born on March 28th, therfore making her Zodiac Sign an Aries. *Lulu is offically the shortest of the[[ Miniature Bloom Cures| ''Miniature Bloom Cures]], even though she isn't actually the youngest. *Cure Rose is the very first red Cure in Pretty Cure history to not control the element of fire, but instead music. *She seems to share some similarities with Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard: **Both have extremely shy personalities. **When first encountering the main character (Ichika/Primrose), instantly run away. **Both have shown to possess great speed in both civillian and Cure form. **Both have birthdays that fall under the sign of Aries. Gallery Screenshot 2017-07-24 at 3.44.41 PM.png|Cure Rose Category:Red Cures Category:Flower using Cures Category:Music using Cures Category:Miniature Bloom Pretty Cure